Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp.
Related Art
there has been known a vehicle lamp which includes a substrate having an LED as a light source mounted thereon and a heat-dissipation plate disposed on the opposite side of a light source mounting surface of the substrate (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In this vehicle lamp, an insulation sheet is provided between the substrate and the heat-dissipation plate. In this way, the insulation and thermal conductivity between the substrate and the heat-dissipation plate are secured.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-46235
In the vehicle lamp having the above-described structure, there is a possibility that the substrate is deformed when the substrate and the heat-dissipation plate are fixed to each other by fastening members such as screws. When the substrate is deformed, there is a risk that a positional deviation of the light source occurs. Further, the positional deviation of the light source may lead to a decrease in formation accuracy of a light distribution pattern.
In the vehicle lamp, a demand for improving the formation accuracy of the light distribution pattern has been increasing in recent years. Accordingly, there is a demand for suppressing the positional deviation of the light source, which can be a factor of reducing the formation accuracy of the light distribution pattern. Therefore, it is desirable to suppress the deformation of the substrate in order to suppress the positional deviation of the light source. Further, the demand for suppressing the positional deviation of the light source is not limited to a vehicle lamp but can be also applied to a general lighting.